Day Uchiha (Boruto Naruto Striker)
Summary Day Uchiha has the DNA of Obito Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake and has Shizune's DNA which makes her his mother and Day Uchiha was Created by Orochimaru' '''but unlike his clan the Uchiha's, '''Day Uchiha' can activate the sharingan by any emotion but Day Uchiha was raised by Kakashi Hatake, '''and Orochimaru stated that '''Day Uchiha has the potential to surpass Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha in no time. By the way Day Uchiha is Miria Sarutobi '''BoyFriend and this is an alternate time line. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | '7-C '| '''High 7-C '| '''7-B '| '''7-A, Higher | High 7-A '| '''6-C ' | 'High 6-C ' | '6-B '''in Stage 3 Curse Sage Mode | '''6-C '| '''High 6-B | Higher '''in Curse Sage Mode | '5-C '| '''5-B Name: Day Uchiha Origin: Boruto, Naruto Ninja Striker Age: '''15 during the Ninja Strike Force Arc, Boruto's Curse Arc, and still 15 - 17 during Journey to the power Arc, 18 during Hidden Leaf's Revelation Arc '''Classification: The Ultimate Shinobi Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Chi Manipulation, Surface Scaling, Fire Manipulation, Breath Attack, Electricity Manipulation, Master in Weapon Mastery (With Swords and Kunai's), and Martial Arts, Explosion Manipulation, with explosive tags, Transformation, Empowerment, and Statistics Amplification, Flight with Perfect Susano, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical capabilities with chakra), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles), Precognition (He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan, allowing him to cleanly retaliate and counterattack without wasting any movements),Resistance to Illusion Creation and Perception Manipulation,Weapon Mastery, Statistics Amplification with Shunshin, Status Effect Inducement, Pain Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation, and Memory Manipulation and, (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, and control others with the Sharingan) with Sharingan Genjutsu, Weather Manipulation (Via Kirin), Fire Manipulation (Can create powerful black flames that burn anything and cannot be extinguished, with himself being the only one that can put them out), Can create an ethereal warrior like creature that acts offensively and defensively | All previous abilities enhanced, Sealing, Absorption, Regeneration (Low-Mid; Regenerated in an instant after Sasuke pierced through his chest and right lung), Can create chakra arms to attack targets from a distance and grant him better mobility and maneuverability, His chakra can act as a forcefield around him) Space and Time Manipulation, Teleportation, illusion reversals (Can reverse illusions cast on him) Enhanced Sight (The Sharingan allows him to see targets with increased clarity, give colour to chakra, and effectively keep track of fast moving targets), Precognition (The Sharingan allows him to effectively predict and see the future image of his target's next move on the slightest muscle tension in their body, allowing to evade attacks and counterattack without any wasted movement) Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects) Self-Sustenance (Type 2. Can survive without the need for food and water) Attack Potency: City Block level '''(Stronger than '''Mirai) | 'Town level '(after training for a year) | 'Large Town Level '(Kakashi Hatake states Level 1 Sharingan Day Uchiha is stronger much than him when he fought Zabuza Momochi) | 'City Level '| 'Mountain level '(Almost equal to Pain after training for two years with his level 3 sharingan) | 'Mountain level+ '(After unlocking the mangekyo sharingan, he overwhelmed Pain) |